Chapter 1/Stranded on Acheron
Federation Alliance fleet is around Starbase 545 protecting the starbase from a Wraith attack. In the corridor Captain Lochley is arguing with the base Commander about having a Federation fleet in orbit around the base. Captain you must know that the treaty of Bajor is against this kind of military presents this is a starbase of peace and I'm ordering the fleet back to Earth base Commander Donaldson says as he looks at Captain Lochley. She looks at him. Commander this base is wide open for attack and if that happens this sector falls, then the rest of the galaxy is the next target including Earth Captain Lochley says as she looks at Commander Donaldson. He rolls his eyes and walks away. Then her combadge activates. Captain Lochley we're picking up a distress call from the runabout Dauntless Commander Takashima says over her com. I'm on my way Captain Lochley says as she walks away from the base command center. On board the Crusade the crew is listening to the distress call then it cuts off. I spoke to Admiral Martin he's ordered us to head to Archeron and rescue the Admiral and his group Captain Lochley says as she looks at the senior staff. Commander Takashima chimes in about the moon. Its a moon in orbit of a gas giant its atmosphere was full of carbon dioxide crystals and methane, making it very inhospitable to human life it wasn't until the colony called Hadley's Hope was built along with thirty atmosphere processors which would replace the dangerous gases in the atmosphere with oxygen and hydrogen it was capable of supporting human life on the moon Commander Takashima says as she looks at the holo-image on the table of the moon and briefing the senior staff on the planet. Commander Adams looks at her. What kind of life besides humans are on the moon? Commander Adams says as he looks at the XO. She shrugs her shoulders. Unknown at the moment Commander Takashima says as she looks at the chief engineer. Captain Lochley looks at the senior staff. We'll set a course for the moon and when we arrive we'll go to yellow alert and scan for the Admiral and his team Captain Lochley says as she looks at the senior staff. They nod. Dismissed Captain Lochley says as she looks at her senior staff. The Crusade breaks formation and jumps to warp speed on course for the Zeta Reticuli system. The runabout smokes and sparks fly from the cockpit as Typhuss gets up holding his head as he sees no one on board the runabout he takes out his compression phaser rifle from the weapons locker and pries the door open and looks around the moon and sees that the charge that Ezri dropped did some damage and killed a lot of Xenos, Typhuss taps his combadge to get ahold of his friends and wife. Kira to Ellen, where the hell are you says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. Typhuss we're on patrol we had to get Kira to a medical area I came back to see if you're awake, sorry we left you but your wife was on the edge of death she sustained a massive head wound and internal bleeding I'm making my way to you now release flare now Ellen says over Typhuss's combadge. Typhuss sees the flare. Typhuss fires the flare into the sky and meets up with Ellen as he's walking he sees several bodies of Xenomorphs from when he and John crashed on this moon and he and his friends were fighting them off until they were rescue by the Aventine, he sees Ellen and they meet up. Sorry we left you on the runabout Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. You did the right thing Ellen, how is Kira doing now says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. She looks at him. I'll take you there and Sarah can give you the full report Ellen says as she and Typhuss are walking towards the main colony building what's left of it. In the medical area Sarah patches Kira up when Typhuss walks in. Sir its good to see you up and about Colonel Mackenzie says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss smiles at her then walks over to Kira who is still out and turns to Sarah for the full report. Report Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She nods and reports. She took a nasty blow to the head when the runabout took a hard hit and then another one when we crashed she had massive subcranial bleeding as well as internal bleeding I've got her stable but she'll require further medical attention, I've modified the neural stimulates to induce a coma to protect her higher brain functions until we're rescued Sarah says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss is at her bed side holding her hand and rubbing her head. I sent Amanda on patrol to search for anymore medical supplies we can use to treat Kira Sarah says as she looks at the Admiral. In the hallway Amanda is walking around the hallway stepping over fallen support beams and ducking hanging beams as well, when she sees a Klingon hanging from the bulkhead and she starts getting worried as she searches her area with her phaser rifle and tricorder then the Klingon wakes up. It's all right I'll get you down Amanda says as she tries to help the warrior. The Klingon starts speaking Klingon as Amanda starts recording it into the translation matrix while she's helping him but its too late his chest explodes and a baby Xeno pops out of it as she backs up and then an adult Xeno shows up and tries to attack her as she fires her rifle and kills it and sees 78 more approaching her and she runs for it with them close behind her as she fires at them but too many to take on or out and she gets into a room and forces the doors to close and seals them with the rifle's beam and backs up as she's heavy breathing. In the medical area their starting to get worried about Amanda. She's been gone too long Ellen says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. You and me will look for Amanda, Colonel stay here with Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen then at Sarah. Sarah nods at the Admiral and Ripley and they head out. In the system Crusade drops out of warp and enters the system and heads towards the debris field. On the bridge yellow lights are flashing as the crew are all at their stations. We're approaching the system Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at the helm console and then turns to Captain Lochley. She gets up from her chair. Start scanning the system for debris or a beacon Captain Lochley says as she looks at Lieutenant Watson. She nods and inputs commands into the console to start scanning the system. Got one bearing 115 mark 778 its in orbit of one of the moons and the debris is too large to be from a Starfleet runabout, its a Wraith Hive ship sensors scans show that it was destroyed by high yield mines Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at her console. The viewer shows the debris field of the Hive ship the large aft section. She sits back in the Captain's chair. Scan the area Lieutenant for anything on the moon Captain Lochley says as she looks at Watson. She nods at the Captain. On the surface in Hadley's Hope in the corridors Typhuss and Ellen walk around the halls searching for Amanda. I should of gone with her she's my daughter Typhuss I lost years being there for her because I went missing during the first attack if I didn't take that position I'd be there for her Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. I know says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Then they hear something strange as their back to back. What was that? Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss. It sounded like a Xenomorph says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. She looks at him and then scans their position with the tricorder. Well, nothing on my tricorder Ellen says as she looks at it then turns to Typhuss. He looks at one of the doors and feels that its a fresh seal. Look at that door its been sealed, Amanda are you in there says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen then at the door. She taps quietly on the door. Oh thank god Ellen says as sign of relief. Help me open the door says Typhuss as he looks at Ellen. Ellen joins Typhuss and pries the doors open. Oh mother and Typhuss I found a Klingon but I couldn't save him and the next thing I know I'm being chased by 78 Xenomorphs Amanda says as she looks at them. Come on let's get you back to medical says Typhuss as he looks at Amanda. She nods and they head back to medical. I feel fine Typhuss Amanda says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and laughs a bit. I know but its not safe out here says Typhuss as he looks at Amanda. I know Amanda says as she looks at Typhuss. They walk into the medical bay but both Sarah and Kira are missing, Typhuss kneels down and sees Sarah's compression phaser rifle and its slimy and sees a dead Xenomorph. They must of ran for it the best place to search for them would be the operations center let's hope their all right Ellen says as she looks at Typhuss and Amanda. Typhuss gets up and looks at them. Let's go says Typhuss as he looks at them.